New World
by neocrystalserenity
Summary: Godric learned how to use a blue flame to transport and he had to fake dead in order to leave. He went to England but what does it have in store for him? Can he start over? Or will he end up repeating the past with new faces? OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Godric transported away from Sookie and the shame he had done breaking the connection with Eric. He had to let Eric go otherwise this was never going to work. The flame took him exactly where he thought it was going to. London, England. He was going to start over and be alone in the darkest city in the world. It was full of food and things to hide among and plenty of places to live in. He sighed heavily. He had reduced himself a lot. He went in a building hiding from the sun before it did burn him.

---Sookie

Godric was gone quickly with a smile. I knew he was happy to be dieing but it wasn't the only way out. Eric was going to be crying for a while and I knew Bill was going to hate me for comforting him. Nothing was going to change the fact that Eric and Godric were really close.

"Rest in peace Godric," she said heading downstairs joining Eric who was just inside the shadows.

"Was it painfull? Did it last long?" Eric seemed to be more hurt than Godric was.

"No, it was more of a peaceful end than a hurtful one," she hugged him to comfort him. He hugged back trying to relax and she knew he wasn't going to bite her now and probably not try for a while.

---Godric

He had slept all day and was ready to find some new vampires to join up with. It wasn't hard to find freshly changed ones in a city of prostitutes and $2 hookers. They were easy prey for vampires to feed on when they needed a fast bite. He easily formed a new coven in that small building that he renovated in 2 hours. He only had a coven of 1400 but he knew that they would either bite or take human companions soon. He too needed some deep companionship otherwise he would return to Eric and all hope would be lost. He chose his second in command named Jade. Jade had been a Sargent in the military till he had to pretend to die and lose his body. It hurt knowing his family didn't have a body to bury of him but he was glad that they got a large medal and plenty of money to live on. Godric knew sometimes valore wasn't measured by how much you do but by what you sacrifice in the name of your family.

Godric yearned to have a family of his own to come back to and protect. One that didn't have some one else in their hearts. He watched the people of his coven make beds and lay down for the day. He was going to stay and protect them. He was going to do this for a few days till things were a bit more steady.

"My lord?" Jade asked sitting beside Godric on a landing near the group.

"Yes Jade?" Godric smiled at his new friend.

"You seem lonely. Did you ever have any friends in your past life?"

"No, although I wish I did but sadly I did not," he sighed. "I was alone and I ran a coven that I almost killed so I let the ministery take over. I left it to them."

"Why? What if they liked you?"

"They didn't. They blamed me. I tried to talk to some humans. Almost got myself killed," Godric chuckled at himself. "No one was happy that I had to bring allies from the north down to deal."

"Oh, you promise not to do that now. We really are glad you found us and gave us a home and life," Jade said looking at him with suck lonely sad eyes and it reminded him of Eric but Godric knew he was going to move on.

"I promise Jade," Godric kissed Jade's forehead. "You can rest. I will stand watch tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Godric spent his nights either watching over his people or looking for some one like Sookie (figuritively speaking) to fall into his life. He needed someone to be his companion and show him what he was missing. He had grown to enjoy wearing leather and a muscle top.

One night he felt compelled to go to the docks like something was coming in and he had to be there for it. Jade went with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Jade wore camo pants and a camo muscle top. They sat in a tree watching the ships. One giant sealiner came in and his heart lept.

One of the queen's maids walked off. She was wearing her hair up in a high pony tail and she was wearing an old Victorian style dress but it showed her curves. Jade's jaw dropped at her and he shook his head at the disappointment. She couldn't be what he was so excited about. Jade went to her and began to talk to her but Godric couldn't believe how jealous he got at that little action. He ignored it as an annoyance since it was his second in command talking to one of his ex-queen's maids.

He got down and headed towards the fort mad. He wasn't sure why he was so mad at the idea of them but he wanted to punch Jade for even looking at her like that. He wanted to kill all the men that had looked at her. He sat at his station and stared at the floor wondering if he should hunt her down.

After a bit Jade came in with her. She was smiling and holding an umbrella and small bag. Godric wanted to punch Jade for not offering to take the bag from her.

"Hello," Godric said.

"Hello missure," she said throwing Godric off guard. She was not who he thought she was. She had an accent that was Spanish. He liked it against her. It was a beautiful contradiction to her lovely red hair and sparkling hazel eyes. "Do I offend you?"

He blinked and realized he had been rude by staring at her. "I'm sorry to make you feel unwelcomed miss. You are welcome to stay. I'm Godric. You are?"

"My friends called me Hazel," she smiled and he was lost again. Hazel...beautiful and just name for her. He agreed to her friends. He wanted to be the hair against her neck that was just barely touching from her ponytail.

"Godric you okay?" Jade asked catching his attention again.

"Yes...she can have my bed," he said without thinking. "It is the most comfortable for her."

Jade chuckled it was obvious to both him and Hazel that Godric hadn't heard her question and it made Godric a little embarrassed that he had not really paid much attention. Jade helped her to Godric's room then helped her unpack.

"What brings you here any way Hazel?" Jade asked as he handed her the dress out the bag.

"My sister was kidnapped and I am on a mission to rescue her," she said hanging it. "What is his story?"

"No one knows," Jade shrugged. "He brought all of us together."

---Sookie

Eric had started working again as if it had never happened thankfully but he was still not as happy as he had been. She was unsure of how to help him any more. Iris was near Eric at all times trying to be of some comfort but he never seemed to care about her.

She watched closely with Bill knowing it was her job like she promised Godric. Eric was her responsibility now and she was going to straighten him out. Bill was truly afraid Godric left him in the wrong hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Godric sat at the dinner table watching as she ate quietly near Jade. Jade seemed to taken a liking to her and it was bugging him to no extent. He was either going to have to kill Jade or make Jade give up his claim on her. She was going to be his. He ate a couple bites and noticed that it was a little off.

"My lord, Hazel needs to ask a favor of you," Jade said finally to ease the tension and then squeezed her hand with a smile. Godric's stomach turned that was what Bill and Sookie did way to much. He had already lost her and this time he wasn't going to fight for her.

"Yes Miss Hazel?" He said allowing his composure back.

She stood but the table still reached her waist and it pained him instantly to see the fear in her eyes. That was what it was for; not love but reassurance. "I need help. My sister was kidnapped earlier this year by a man in the city and I can't find her." He could hear that she was trying not to cry as she spoke.

"We can help or at least I will," he said folding his hands in front of his mouth so no one saw it twitch.

She ran over and hugged him crying. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried. Jade smiled and nodded to him. He hugged her gently.

"It will be okay. I promise you we will find her," he said as she stood straight again and went to her seat.

That day everyone went to bed except him. He sat watching her rest. He had no reason to believe that she was going to leave him for Jade any more. Jade was only trying to help her gain the courage to talk to him.

---Sookie

Eric was running his life into the ground. He was getting drunk every night and Iris was at his side holding him up when it got to bad so he didn't drown in his puke. Sookie was worried but there was nothing she could do when Bill wanted them to take a vacation from Eric. Eric wanted to end his life in the bottle and that was no longer her problem so Bill didn't want her to worry so much about it. Iris was going to be able to handle it and was doing a very good job of it.

One night Eric had in fact put their lives in grave danger. He was drunk and puking in the unisex bathroom with Iris at his side. Iris not far from crying alone in her fear for his life but he was her first priority. She realized it was getting late and it had gotten quiet outside the room and she figured it was closing time which meant about 3-4 am so that gave them an hour. She got him up and headed out the bathroom and headed towards the door but stopped realizing it was a bit bright out already. She took him in the dark windowless bathroom again and called Sookie crying.

^_^ Phone Conversation ^_^

"Sookie please help us," Iris begged crying loudly into the phone.

"Calm down Iris. What happened? Where are you two?" Sookie asked worried.

"We're at the bar again. I think it's day. We're stuck and he's in no condition to be moved."

"At dark we will be there. If he passes out call and we will be there in a moment. I promise things will get better. Please try to get him to stay with you."

"I will Sookie. Thank you for understanding me. I wish he did. I wish he cared."

"I know. Rest."

^_^ End ^_^

Iris hung the phone up looking at Eric who was holding his head sitting against the wall. One good thing about being a vampire was that being drunk was fast and dangerous. He looked at her after a bit and she smiled.

"How do you feel?" She asked going over.

"Massive hangover. Why are we still here?" He asked disregarding her friendly smile.

"You were that drunk," she said sighing. "Eric please don't hate me for this but I honestly can't blame Godric for leaving you any more."

"What do you mean!?!" Eric was enraged and she knew it.

"You are stuck up your own ass and can't even see that you're hurting everyone around you even Bill took Sookie away," she got up and sat with her back to him. "As soon as night comes I am leaving."

For the first time in a long time he felt tears falling. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Iris. I have been an ass. I can't blame you. I will stop drinking my friend." He kissed her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Godric spent weeks trying to get an idea of where this man was going to be hiding then went out attacking where he had found him. Hazel went to the room where her sister was and came out with a girl that had blond hair and hazel eyes. Godric smiled as Jade took them out while he fought the man. He was going to deal with the rest later. He left the man injured as the sun began to rise. He arrived at the mansion and was safe. Everyone hugged him and Hazel kissed his cheek. He was happy to see her eyes light up.

"I'm Godric," he said to the new human companion to Jade. "You are madam?"

"I am Jasmine," she said shaking his hand but he kissed the back of her hand still.

"Pleasure I am sure," he said. Jade took Jasmine to his room and Godric led Hazel to the indoor walk in garden he had made for her a while back to comfort her.

The garden was glowing by the light of a fake full moon which was her favorite. She was so excited and he could sense it around her and knew no matter what he was glad that he had helped her.

"Are you two going home soon?" He asked as she stopped at the roses and knelt smelling them. He knelt by her and touched her hand.

"She will be if Jade does not claim her," she sighed. "She seems terrified. I should go to help her cope for a bit."

"I am behind your decision a hundred percent no matter what," he made her look at him and he could see she was torn between them. "It isn't easy to choose is it?" She shook her head.

"I love it here. I found where I belong and I don't want to go back to society and be tortured by laws and junk," she sighed and she nodded. "I'm staying."

He smiled happy. "I'm glad."

---Eric

Iris was sleeping and he met Sookie in the office. He had been sober for a bit and was glad. Bill was gone and Sookie was sad but Eric was happy to comfort her this time.

"Evening Sookie," Eric said walking to the large chair.

"Evening Eric. How is Iris?"

"Well," he said. "Sick but resting."

"That's right. She's a human companion of yours."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Thanks for staying."

Sookie sat in her chair smiling as he seemed content for a moment.


End file.
